Twilight Prime
Age of the ancestors One of the Vampire worlds at it's origins, Twilight Prime was host to an unknown population of undead which, aided by their superior knowledge of Bloodmagic, managed to shield their citadels from the Sun using planet-wide rituals. They used an unknown element found in the native rocks in order to focus and amplify their rituals, managing to cloak the world as much from the rays of it's Sun, as from passers-by. So ancient were these people, that they "lived" to see their Sun beginning to turn into a Red Dwarf. The area of the local Universe grew inflamed by the RUDE influences nearby, and, since their rituals grew weaker by each passing year, they decided to attempt a final Repulsion. Building immense towers all over the planet in key points, they attempted to subvert the planet's metafield, in order to reverse it's gravitational polarity - thus having it repulse the Sun, and get hurled into the vastness of the Galaxy. Their effort succeeded, however none of them survived. Age of the Yellow King In circumstances unknown, a Unicorn's Riverjump ended prematurely, either from carrying his undead burden, or cosmic influences outside his control. The deserted world got it's first two visitors in countless ages. One of them, a sickened and disoriented Unicorn. The other, a Vampire of vast power and Will. Not much is known of their history together, save that they came to be Father and Son, joined by the Daughter later, much later. The Vampire was a mystic, and wisened to the ways of the land spirits. He spent centuries in half-awake meditation, feeding his soul to itself, growing like a volitive cancer into the metafield of the planet. He became it, much like Gaia and Kupala before, spreading it's greedy fingers into the very substance of the world, and claiming it rock by rock, molecule by molecule. It was a bright age, of companionship and growth for both Father and Son. A point was reached when this Vampire, this former man, achieved one of the many Awakenings to the ways of the YES. It was then that the world became him/it, and he/it became the world, forever entwined. Age of the Wheel By subtle and subversive manipulation, the Vampire, the King of this Pearl which Twilight Prime now was, began to explore Time. It took many, many years, but it the end, the Vampire's inner focus became the generator of an altered time flow, allowing the Pearl to generate it's own Time currents. They were feeble however, always reaching out, and always collapsing back into the Pearl. Many attempts were made to explore the future, or the past, but none of them managed to escape the present for more than a few moments. All was not good, however, for all these failed attempts cumulated into a whirlpool of Timeflow around the world. Gaining momentum, they spun faster and faster under their own weight, until the Pearl became the focal point of a Timestorn, separated from the normal flow of Time in the neighboring regions of the YESBeast. The old King, resourceful as it was, saw this as an opportunity. No longer would it fear outside interruptions. No longer would it contemplate the theoretical limits of it's existance. Trapped within the circular flow of Time around the Pearl, it was safe to experiment, to grow, to change. It could never leave. Creatures of Twilight Prime The north pole of the Pearl is inhabited by a species of hominids, roughly the same in height as humans. That, however, is about the end of the similarities. They have great head, body and member carapaces, each major human muscle covered by a thick bony exoskeleton, with faintly colored ridges mirroring the muscular fibers beneath. Altough the background color of the carapace is a dull gray, the light striking those fine ridges would reveal wondrous nuances, for the briefest of moments. They have no ears, relying on fine hairs around the joints of their carapaces to feel air currents and vibrations. Their eyes are able to perceive a wide spectrum of colors and radiation, which they use to navigate the food-channels they dig in their quest for sustenance: metals. Nothing is known about their digestion, since no specimen was ever allowed offworld. They have complex social rules and rituals, and live in small groups of five to ten individuals, led by the toughest male. The criteria is literal, they establish dominance by engaging in brutal fights, whose only ender is when one or the other manges to crack open the head or chest plate of the other. Usually, the defeated survive the fight, forming bright red suture lines along their plates. The plates are some of the toughest material known all over the Skin, provided that they're still attached to the original owner. The creatures are speculated to use some form of cold fusion (metal digestion) which allows them enough energy surplus to generate a Strong Force multiplier. This allows the outer molecules of their plates to form bonds using the same force which keeps protons near neutrons in atomic nuclei. Nothing is known about their ability to crack the shells of others, but electric arcs, ozone smell, and spontaneous rusting of even non-ferrous metal was reported near their fights. They are believed to be sapient, but they have no detectable culture, technology, or communication. They are also said to be the Vampire's experiment, but nobody can confirm or deny that. Customs of Twilight Prime Found on a scroll offered by the Holy Daughter as a gift, the customs or Twilight Prime may be of interest only to xenoarchaeologists, since travel there is thought to be impossible - the world drifts rapidly, and has no fixed set of corrdinates in relation to neighboring Tissue. *As you arrive, kneel facing the Tower. *Let blood from your left hand, and pick some dust with it. You shall know it, and it shall know you. *Wipe your left cheek with the dust you know, and promise you shall be a good guest, that you may be offered housing and washing. *Whenever the sky flashes yellow, lift your fist above your head, for the King has won. *Whenever the sky flashes red, spit between your feet, that you may have good luck. *Whenever seeing someone new, offer them pleasing remarks. They may invite you to their house. Do not refuse. *Whenever you spill another's blood, spill your own over it. Only then is the King placated. *Whenever the undead feed, they must spill blood on the ground. *Be humble as a guest, and glorious as a host. *If your guest lays hand upon your family, you may slay him. *If your host lays hand upon your things, you may slay him. *Leave your host with a gift. Let it be a small one. *Send your guest away with a gift of food and water. *Slay the House of Tremere, spill their blood on the ground, and the King shall come to reward you. *Give the House of Tzimisce your blood, your house, your aid. Refusal is death.